


Quiet

by swagnushammersmith



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stogan, too cute you will cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers visit the X-Mansion. Beta'd by my friend sakura-addict25.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

The sun was still rising when Steve awoke. The sight before his eyes made him smile; it was a still sleeping, snoring Logan wrapped in his arms. Nature was calling for Steve, but he could wait. The second he moved out of that bed Logan would be wide awake, too. He wanted to let his lover sleep a little longer.

For the past few days he’d been staying with Logan in his dorm at Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. Originally, Tony had gone to discuss with Charles Xavier bringing upgraded technology from Stark Industries into the school. Then, Natasha wanted to come along to see how this school taught young mutants how to use their powers, and the rest of the team had found an excuse to make it into a family vacation. 

It was a little awkward making living arrangements at the school. Everyone bunked up in their own room, but he didn’t want to take up too much extra space if he could help it. Though Professor X reassured him that he was welcome to have a room to himself, Logan put a hand on Steve’s shoulder and said, “Steve can bunk up with me, Charles.”

“Are you sure that’s okay with you, Logan?” the professor asked.

“Positive,” Logan said. “We were in World War II together; living in close quarters will bring back old memories.” He looked slyly at Steve, thinking of such “old memories.”

I’m sure you’ll be able to create some new memories, too, the Professor telepathically said to Logan, making him blush and walk away to take Steve to his living quarters. 

Everyone at the Xavier Institute was excited to have the Avengers as guests. Natasha and Clint gave demonstrations in the Danger Room. Dr. Banner gave a few guest lectures. Many students took turns trying to lift Thor’s hammer. It frustrated them all to see that he could lift it with such ease and they couldn’t.

The Avengers only stayed for a few days, but Steve wanted to stay a little longer so that he could “catch up” with Logan. Tony chuckled in understanding. “Let us know when you’re done ‘catching up,’ okay?” he said, punctuating his statement with a little wink.

Once everyone else left and let everything settle, Logan asked that he and Steve not be bothered, to the disdain of all the students. They wanted to hear stories from Captain America and give him gifts and bask in his awesomeness!

But for the past few days Logan and Steve had needed to be alone. To catch up. To “bring up old memories, and create memories anew.” They had seen each other since Logan had lost and regained his memory, but they hadn’t had a moment alone together since WWII. If they were gonna be interrupted by anything, they hoped that it was a world crisis or a hot meal.

Logan finally woke up and stretched as much as he could, considering he was still wrapped in Steve’s arms. “You’re finally up,” Steve teased, kissing Logan on the forehead.

Logan chuckled into the taller man’s chest. “You exhausted me last night, what can I say?”

Steve chuckled back. “I’m sure your healing factor more than makes up for last night.”

“You’re right, I just like sleeping next to ya, soldier.” Logan scooted himself up the bed so that he and Steve were face-to-face now. “You hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Exactly.”

Steve snickered. “It’s weird that it’s so quiet for once.”

“To be fair, the sun is barely out, just wait until the kids wake up.”

“Better enjoy the quiet while it lasts, then.”

“It feels like the noise never stops, especially when you’ve lived as long as I have.” Logan nuzzled his nose against Steve’s.

“I know the feeling. Never a dull moment.” Steve wrapped his arms tighter around Logan, not-too-subtly rubbing his hands on his beautiful, firm ass.

“If you’re lookin’ for some dull moments, you and me should go camping sometime.”

“Hm, that’s a great idea,” Steve said, “I’ll be sure to suggest it to Xavier for the next field trip.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Logan said playfully.

“I’m sure the kids would love to have us come along and chaperone.”

“Between you and me, I wouldn’t plan on doing much chaperoning. We’d need someone to keep us in line.”

“Hm, maybe you. I can stay on my best behavior.”

“Says the guy who’s squeezing my ass right now.”

“Oh shut up, you. Get up, I need to pee.”


End file.
